


Journey to the Past

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anastasia - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, Loosely based AU, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, it's an anastasia au, the movie?, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Patrick was the youngest child in the royal Stump family, until they were all killed. Patrick lost his memory and has no idea who he was. He works in a shop and goes by the name of Vaughn, all thanks to the family that found him by the train tracks unconscious.Pete lives in the ruined castle and meets Vaughn one day and is captivated by his eyes. It's then he realizes that the man looks a lot like a Stump. Pete then 'kidnaps' him and teaches him about all things royal, hoping that maybe Samuel Stump, the grandfather, will take the young boy into his care.Of course, It's not that easy. There's peril around every corner as people start to notice what Pete and Vaughn are up to.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's an Anastasia AU!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Yeah, I don't know either.
> 
> That summary was bad. I'll fix it later.

"Patrick!" The sleeping boy was torn from his dreams by his father's voice. He snapped his blue eyes open and yawned, looking up at his father's worried face. "We have to get out of here." Patrick was pulled from his bed by his father.

He flinched when he heard things being broken and smashed from the halls. Screams roamed the castle walls as well, bringing tears to the boy's eyes. The 7 year old was pulled along by his father through the halls as quickly as possible.

Patrick screamed as he witnessed one of the staff get shot. He whimpered and kept moving, hoping he wouldn't get hurt. Another gunshot was heard and Patrick watched with wide eyes as his father fell to the ground, eyes blank and a hole through his head. Patrick's breath caught in his throat. He willed himself to move, knowing he couldn't stay there.

He ran, he ran as fast as his short legs would allow. He ducked around corners to avoid the men killing those in the castle. He had no idea where his mother or siblings were. He just hoped they were still alive. Another gunshot rang out and Patrick stumbled and cried out. He looked down to see his leg bleeding. He was grazed by a bullet. He pulled himself up and limped as quickly as possible.

"Patrick!" Patrick's eyes shot up. It was his grandfather. Patrick let out a cry and held his arms out. His grandfather's eyes widened at the wound on his leg and picked the crying boy up.

"Where's mama?" Patrick whimpered out. His grandfather remained silent. Patrick let out another sob as it registered in his head.

His mother was dead as well.

His family was dying, and for what? Patrick didn't know. Of course he didn't. He was young, too young to know about the politics, too young to know that the people hated his family.

For Patrick, it was just a bunch of people killing his family for no reason.

"I need you to stay with me, alright Patrick? Hold onto me as tight as you can." His grandfather's gruff voice came out. Patrick managed a slow and shaky nod.

Patrick held onto his grandfather tightly as he ran. They were out of the castle in an instant. His breath caught as he took in the castle.

It was on fire. It was burning. His home was burning.

"No." He whispered out. He kept his eyes on the building until he couldn't see it anymore. He shoved his face into his grandfather's neck and cried. His family was dead. His grandfather was the only person he had left in the world.

He didn't know how long they were running until his grandfather shook him.

"Hold on tight." Patrick nodded and felt his grandfather pulled them up into a train cart. Patrick lifted his eyes as he was set down. "Hold on to the rail." His grandfather mumbled as he looked over Patrick's bleeding leg. "Oh dear, that's going to need some stitches." Patrick's eyes widened. His grandfather chuckled. "That's nothing to worry about child." Patrick nodded and let his grip slack a little.

That was when the train hit a bump of sorts.

Patrick was standing at just the right spot that, when the train bounced, he didn't have time to tighten his grip, he flew right off the train.

"Patrick!" Patrick made contact with the ground, and the last thing he saw was his grandfather fighting to get off the train.


	2. 1

"Vaughn!" The blond man's head shot up at the sound of his name. His face broke into a smile.

"Hello mother." He said quietly. His mother's face broke into a small smile.

"Were you listening at all darling?" Vaughn's face grew red and he shook his head. His mother chuckled at his sheepish look. "Off in your own little world again I presume?" Vaughn shrugged.

"Maybe." His mother ruffled his blond hair. Her face became sad. Vaughn took notice to this and frowned.

"What's wrong?" His mother shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled at him.

"Nothing is wrong. Don't you worry." Vaughn scoffed.

"That's what you always say." Vaughn's forehead creased with worry. "If something was wrong, you would tell me, right?" His mother nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"Of course darling. Only if you do the same." Vaughn had a tendency to keep things to himself. Most recently? The weird dreams he had been having. He didn't want to bother his mother with such trivial matters though, so he kept those to himself.

"Of course mother."

"Good. Now, I'll let you get back to work." She placed a kiss on his forehead and walked out of the tiny bookstore. This was like Vaughn's second home. He loved coming here and he loved working here. He first started working when he was 16. His father gave him the keys and told him to get to work.

Though, he wasn't just left on his own like that. His father would help him out, make sure the boy wasn't overwhelmed. It was an odd thing, Vaughn thought. He would get stress headaches. In fact, he would just get headaches for no reason. His mother told him it was from a past injury, but he can't remember anything that happened to cause such headaches. Vaughn shrugged his shoulders and carried on with work.

After what seemed like an hour, a man came into the shop. Vaughn had seen him a couple times before, but he never really talked to him. They locked eyes for a moment and Vaughn felt a shiver go down his spine. It was an odd reaction, and Vaughn couldn't understand why he gained that reaction to the man. He didn't think there was anything wrong with him, anything odd about  him.

His mother would say his hair was odd, but that's just how she is with unnaturally coloured hair. The man's hair was purple. Vaughn liked it, he didn't mind it. He had wondered about the man many times. He would come in often, stay in the shop, look around, then leave. That was it. He wouldn't buy anything, he wouldn't ask for any help looking for things. He just wandered.

He brought it up to his mother that night.

"Do you know anything about the purple haired man?" It wasn't an odd question to ask and Patrick knew his mother wouldn't have to think hard about who he was asking about. They lived in a small town and everyone knew everyone. He didn't miss his mother's moment of hesitation. Vaughn squinted his blue eyes at her. "Mother?"

"Vaughn, just stay away from him. He's no good." His mother explained.

"How do you know?" His mother looked at him with hard eyes.

"Just leave it." So, Vaughn did. He listened to his mother. In fact, he was surprised to find that he never saw the man after that. Of course, a newcomer had to stir Vaughn's curiosity.

When the man stepped into town, Vaughn's eyes had been set on him. It seemed like people new him, but Vaughn had no idea who he was. It took a few days before the man finally decided to stop in at Vaughn's shop. The bell rang on the door and Vaughn's head shot up to see the man standing there.

"Hello." Vaughn said quietly. The man's brown eyes locked eyes with Vaughn's unique one's. The man's eyes widened and Vaughn shrunk back a little. "Um, can I help you with anything?"

"What's your name?" The man asked quickly. Vaugn's eyes widened at the sudden question.

"Vaughn Penbrooke." The man's eyebrow quirked, but then he nodded. He smiled at the blue eyed boy.

"Pete Wentz, at your service."


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is here to stay.

Vaughn sees Pete a lot more than he thinks is normal. Then again, Vaughn never really talks to the same person twice in a row. Pete must be a special case. Honestly though, Vaughn can't figure out why Pete keeps coming back to the book store.

Though, that wasn't really what was worrying Vaughn the most. What was worrying Vaughn the most was the disappearance of the man with purple hair and Vaughn's constant dreams of fire and blood, and a faceless person holding him close.

He had no idea what any of those images meant, but they kept him up nightly. He knew his mother had started to notice the bags under his eyes, but he wouldn't say anything. He really didn't want her to worry.

Vaughn's head shot up at the sound of the bell on the door dinging. It was Pete. Vaughn sighed as Pete made his way over.

"Hello Pete." Pete smiled at him.

"Hi Vaughn. How are you? Have you been sleeping?" Pete asks, obviously noticing the dark bags under Vaughn's stunning eyes.

"Not really. I've been having a weird dream lately. Just the same one over and over. It keeps me up at night." Pete quirked an eyebrow.

"What's the dream about?" Vaughn sighed, dropping his head a little.

"That's the thing. There's really nothing there other than images of fire, blood and a faceless person. That's it though. Nothing else. I don't understand it." Vaughn said, shaking his head. "What do you think it means?" Vaughn lifts his head to see Pete looking at him with a creased brow. "Pete?" Pete blinked and shook his head.

"Nothing. I think it means nothing, but I could be wrong." Vaughn looked at Pete with narrowed eyes. Pete locked eyes with him and immediately tried to brush off any concern. "I'm serious! It could be nothing. It probably is nothing!" Vaughn sighed and nodded.

"If you say so."

"Hey, what time do you get off work?" Vaughn quirked an eyebrow.

"5, why?" Pete shrugged.

"I just wanted to hang out with you. You know that abandoned castle?" Vaughn nodded. Everyone knew about it. The royals that lived there were attacked and their castle badly destroyed by fire. "I want to show you it. The inside, that is."

"Won't we get in trouble." Pete toyed with his bottom lip. He shook his head. "Are you sure?" Pete nodded.

"Absolutely." Vaughn was unsure about the idea, but he always wanted to see the inside. He wondered what secrets the ruined castle kept.

"Alright. Meet me in the park at 5, then you can take me there." Pete smiled and nodded.

"Will do. Can't wait, it's gonna be great."


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at what's back. Sorry this chapter kind of sucks and it's moving really fast, I'm really sorry.

****

Five o'clock came quickly, faster than Vaughn really wanted it to. It wasn't that he wasn't excited to see Pete and to see the castle, It was just that, well. Vaughn sighed as he walked to the park. He just really didn't want to get in trouble. He didn't want his mother to worry. ****  
** **

What if something bad happened while they were in the castle? It looked run down, close to collapsing. There's no way it could be safe. Vaughn shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Everything would be fine. Besides, he wasn't going by himself. Pete was going to be there, so everything should be ok. ****  
** **

'Should', that's the key word that swarmed Vaughn's mind. There's always that lingering doubt. It's not like Vaughn can help it. He's been sheltered most of his life. His parents never let him go outside, never let him play with the other children. He never really understood why.  ** **  
****

His eyes were cast to the ground as he continued his walk to the park. It's not surprise when he runs right into someone. He bumps into them and falls to the ground. He starts to apologize and looks up. ****  
** **

It's the man with the purple hair. Vaughn stops his apologizes. The man stares at him. The man peered at him with dark eyes. Vaughn gulped and hurried to his feet.  ****  
** **

"Um, can I help you with something? Are you lost?" Vaughn asked. His mother raised him right. Always make sure someone's ok, or something like that. No answer came, and Vaughn was slightly worried. The man took a step forward, Vaughn took a step back. It continued like that until Vaughn was flush against a tree. The man cocked his head and smiled at Vaughn. ** **  
****

"Vaughn!" Vaughn's eyes snapped to over the man's shoulder. It was Pete, thank the lord. Vaughn let out a relieved sigh. The man let out a slight grunt of frustration, and ran from the scene. Vaughn watched him go, as did Pete. "Are you ok?" Pete asked him moments later with worry flooding his voice. Vaughn nodded lightly. ** **  
****

"I think so. That was really weird. What do you think that was about?" Pete stared off into the distance, into the trees. "Pete?" Pete shook himself from his thoughts and looked back at Vaughn.  ** **  
****

"I'm not sure. It's ok now though. Um, should we go to the castle?" Vaughn chuckled lightly. ** **  
****

"I didn't go through that to turn back around and go home. Let's go." Pete smiled at him and looped their arms together. Vaughn laughed as Pete forced them into a skip. They spoke about meaningless things as they skipped toward the abandoned, run down, castle. ** **  
****

The two stopped in front of the rusted and bent gates that led to the castle. Vaughn gasped as he got a closer look.  ****  
** **

The castle had burn marks all over from fire, the paint was peeling off. Red was being replaced with brown. The roof had many holes that seemed to have few spare boards acting as a replacement roof. ****  
** **

Pete and Vaughn pushed past the gates and walked closer to the castle. A rusted metal fountain sat in the middle of what was once a roundabout for cars. Vaughn's breathing hitched as flashes of screams and fire bombarded his sight and hearing. He shook his head and clear the thought, eliciting a look of concern from Pete.  ****  
** **

"You ok?" Vaughn nodded, focus elsewhere as he took in the castle. "Do you want to go in?" Vaughn snapped his crystal gaze at Pete. ** **  
****

"We can go inside?" Pete smiled and nodded.  ** **  
****

"I didn't just bring you here to look at the outside y'know." Vaughn smiled and was pulled to the front door by Pete. The door was white, paint peeling off as well. Vaughn pressed his hand against the door and another flash of something passed through his mind again.  ** **  
****

His brow furrowed in confusion. Pete pushed the door open and pulled Vaughn inside.  ****  
** **

"Wow." The front room was trashed. The carpet had dried blood on it, bullets littered the ground, a shoe wasn't too far from the entrance either. "I always thought things like this were interesting, y'know?" Vaughn started as the two continued to walk around.  ** **  
****

"What?" Pete asked as Vaughn ran a hand along a cracked piece of railing.  ** **  
****

"Seeing things as they're left. It's like you're getting a glimpse into the past." Pete raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Vaughn felt a sharp pain go through his head. He winced and Pete looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" Vaughn brushed him off.  ****  
** **

"It's nothing. I just get bad headaches. Mother says they're because of a past injury, but I can't remember anything that could trigger something like that." Pete worried his bottom lip, not answering Vaughn's statement. "Oh well, let's continue." Vaughn said, smiling as he pulled Pete through another doorway. He paid attention the broken windows, the glass shards on the ground, the holes in the ceiling. ** **  
****

Vaughn gasped as they entered the ballroom.  ****  
** **

"Oh wow." The chandelier's were still intact, hanging from the ceiling. The floor was dusty, more dried blood on the smooth surface. Vaughn spun around a few times, taking the giant room in. His eyes landed on some stairs that led to broken and ruined chairs. "Do you think that's where the royal family sat?" Vaughn asked Pete as he started towards the chairs.  ** **  
****

Vaughn didn't see the look Pete was giving him. The respectful look as Vaughn took soft, careful steps up to the chairs. Pete watched him circle the chairs, dainty hands drifting over the armrests, over the tattered seats. Vaughn came to a stop in front of one, turned and sat gracefully in the chair. ****  
** **

Pete sucked in a breath through his teeth. Vaughn looked perfect as he sat in the chair. He had a regal glow about him as his wide blue eyes gazed at Pete.  ****  
** **

"This is amazing." Vaughn's voice was a whisper, but it carried through the abandoned ballroom. He smiled at Pete and stood from the chair, and walked down the steps. His steps were light as he walked to Pete. "Dance with me?" An old tune rang through Vaughn's ears.  ** **  
****

"There's no music." Pete stated as he took Vaughn's hand in his and placed the other on his waist.  ** **  
****

"Of course there is." Vaughn guided him in a waltz as he hummed a tune. His eyes were almost hazy as they cast around the room. He seemed to be in his own little world. Pete took over the waltz as Vaughn continued to hum and looked hazily around the room.  ** **  
****

As the tune ended, Vaughn looked back at Pete with a furrowed brow. Pete looked back with concern. ****  
** **

"Are you alright?" Vaughn opened his mouth to reply. Then shut it, then opened it again. ** **  
****

"It's just odd. I-I keep getting glimpses of things. Things that I've never experienced before. I saw fire when we got here, I heard screams through the halls. I'm so confused." Vaughn confessed. He cleared his throat and smiled at Pete. "Let's keep looking through here. Please?" Pete gave him a strained smile and nodded.  ** **  
****

They made their way out of the ballroom when a picture caught Vaughn's eye. He gasped and rushed over to it. ****  
** **

"Is that them? Is that the royal family?" He asked quietly, looking at Pete. Pete walked towards the painting. There was the family. Painted in all their regal glory. "Why are none of them smiling?" Vaughn asked, getting closer to the painting. His eyes glided over the painting. His eyes stuck on one particular face. He cocked his head and got closer. "Wait,  this." His voice was a mumble. "This feels familiar." His head ached and his vision swam. "Why does this seem so familiar?" He asked breathlessly.

An image flashed across his vision. He gasped and took a step back. He turned to Pete. He wobbled slightly as more pictures flooded his mind.  ****  
** **

"What's going on? I don't understand?" His breathing was heavy, blood dripped from his nose and his legs gave out. Pete caught him and lowered them to the ground. "Pete, Pete what is this? Why am I seeing these things?" Tears fell from Vaughn's eyes. His vision blackened and Pete pulled him closer. His breathing hitched as a name flooded his ears. "Who's Patrick?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a mess. It was also written at midnight.....


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what's back!

"Peter, please explain what's going on." Vaughn demands, being supported by Pete as they leave the castle. The onslaught of images left Vaughn feeling tired and drained. Dried blood covered his lip from where his nose bled. "Why did I see those things? What happened? Why didn't you see them?" Question after question was fired and Pete remained silent. "Why won't you tell me what's going on?" Pete sighs and adjusts his hold on Vaughn's waist.

"We need to wait until we get you home. After that, maybe I'll tell." He mumbles, pulling the shorter man along. Vaughn huffs. 

"Maybe? Pete, this seems pretty important. You can't not tell me." 

"Yes I can." Vaughn scoffs, pulling his arm from Pete's shoulder. 

"That's not fair. I deserve to know. It's my head. Those images invaded my brain." Vaughn's legs shook, but he stayed standing. Pete put his hands out, trying to help Vaughn. Vaughn took a step back and wobbled. "I demand to know what's going on." His voice was hard and it shook something in Pete. 

"I swear, when we get back to your home, I'll talk to your mother about it." Confusion flooded Vaughn's entire body.

"What does my mother have to do with any of this?" He ground out. Blood started dripping from his nose again and he watched as it landed on the ground. "Pete, I'm tired of dancing around this. Please tell me what is going on." Vaughn's legs finally give out and Pete swoops in and grabs him at the last second, lowering him down slowly.

"I know. I know you want to know, but you have to trust me. It might not be safe for you to know. So please, just believe me. Trust me. I'll get you home, you can rest up and I'll talk to your mom about what happened. Is that alright?" Pete strokes Vaughn's hair softly, feeling him nod. "Alright, let's get going then. It's gonna start getting cold and we don't want you getting sick." Pete carefully helps him up and guides him back home.

Vaughn's mother is understandably worried and upset when she sees her child with blood on him. Her worry outweighs any sort of anger she has. She sends him to his room to clean up and rest whilst she talks with Pete.

"I think he knows. He had these visions. These images playing in his head. He asked who Patrick was." She shifts and bites her lip. "Do you think we should tell him?" It's silent for a moment. The sound of the two breathing is the only noise. 

"We need to. I think it's best if we do. He'll be in danger, the man with the purple hair. We know he's going to keep trying to get Patrick. We have to keep him safe. Pete, can you do that?" Pete nods. 

"I'll take him to his grandfather. I have some friends that can help with that. We'll all go. We'll keep Patrick safe."

"Who's Patrick?" Pete and Vaughn's mother's heads whip to the stairs. They face each other once more and nod. 

"I think it's time we told you everything you need to know."


	6. 5

"You're name isn't Vaughn Penbrooke. You're not my son."

"Jesus mom, way to lay it on me hard." Vaughn whispers, taking in the first sentence. "You could have let me down gently." Pete snorts, covering it up when Vaughn's mother looks at him. "So, who am I?" His mother sighs and droops her head a little, grasping his hand gently.

"You're name is Patrick Stump." Images flash through Vau-no, Patrick's head as the name is said. "You're family died when you were little."

"They were the one's in the castle." He breathes out, trying to force the images away. His mother nods.

"You're the youngest. Your family was killed, but your grandfather managed to get you out. You were injured, shot by one of the men. Your grandfather took you out and tried to get you to safety. You fell off the train and hit your head hard."

"That's where my headaches come from?" He asks, feeling one coming on as they all sit there. His mother nods. "So, what now? If you're not my mother then-" Patrick stopped. He bit his lip in thought. "I know you're not my mother but, can I still call you mother? I just-I don't want to lose this. I don't want to lose the only family I really had." He whispers out, head ducked and tears coming to his eyes.

"Oh Patrick." He winced, knowing he was going to have to get used to the name. "Of course you can. I'll always be your mother. Don't you worry about that." Patrick smiled and nodded. 

"What happens now?" Patrick asks, unsure of what the future will hold. He feels Pete stiffen up next to him.

"We're going to go see your grandfather." Patrick turns his head and furrows his brow. 

"Why?" He sees Pete and his mother exchange looks.

"You're not safe here. The man with the purple hair is-well he's after you." Patrick sighs and deflates a little. 

"Yeah, I kind of got that when he cornered me." Pete chuckles lightly.

"We'll get you out of here, you'll see your grandfather again and you'll live the life you were always supposed to live." Patrick's forehead creases.

"But, what if I don't want to live that life? I'm not cut out for that life. I'm just-I'm meant to be here." Patrick's mother shakes her head.

"You're meant to keep your family alive."

"I can do that by living here! I don't want to live the way that was planned for me. I love my life. I love the friends I've made. Please, let me stay here." Pete sighs.

"What if we went to see your grandfather, you spend some time with him and at the end of the few days you're there, you can decide if you want to come back or not." Patrick blinks a couple of times and nods.

"Fine, I guess that works." Patrick's mother inches towards Patrick and pulls him close.

"You're going to be fine. Everything will work out no matter what life you chose." Patrick nods against her chest. She places a kiss on the top of his head. "Now, how about you get some sleep and Pete will work on contacting his friends." Patrick nods once more and stands, slowly slinking his way to his bedroom.

He collapses onto the bed and shuts his eyes.

His dreams are filled with long lost memories.


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at what's back!

Patrick hefted his backpack on his shoulder, watching Pete as they walked through the woods.

"So, how do you know my mother? Or, a better question, how did everything fall together? How has everyone kept this a secret from me all this time?" Patrick asks, walking in step with Pete who was keeping an eye out for any danger. He sighs and spares a glance at Patrick.

"When you fell off the train and hit your head, we all scrambled to you, just to make sure you were alright. Just to make sure you weren't dead. I was the one that picked you up and took you to Meredith, your mother. She's the most caring woman we know. She immediately took upon the role of being your mother. That's how everything came to be. Everyone in the town took an oath to keep your identity from you. We didn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"If you were the one that took me to her, why did I just meet you a few weeks ago? Why did I never see you before that?" Patrick asks, watching the ground beneath him as he walks, not wanting to trip over a root.

"I just thought that would be better." Patrick scoffs.

"Of course you did." A branch cracked in the distance. Patrick froze, watching as Pete did the same. "What was that?" Patrick whispers, watching with apprehension. Pete pushes Patrick behind him, keeping his body from view. 

Patrick watches over Pete's shoulder as he tries to see what could possibly be in the shadows of the forest. 

He should have been looking over his own shoulder.

Arms pulled him away from Pete. A hand was slapped over his mouth as he yelled out. Pete spun around and glared.

Two men had Patrick in their grasp. One was holding his arms and covering his mouth. The other was grabbing at his legs. Patrick kicked and twisted, trying to get out.

"Hey!" Pete yelled. They looked at Pete. "Let him go." Pete took a step forward. The man grabbing at Patrick's legs took out a knife. Pete stopped short when the man held it up to Patrick's neck. Patrick's eyes were wide as he looked at Pete. Pete put his hands up. "You don't' know what you're doing." Pete says. The man sneers at Pete. Patrick wriggles again, trying to get out of the grasp the other man has on him. The grip on his wrists tighten and Patrick whines in pain.

"We know exactly what we're doing. Now, we're gonna take the little prince here and you're not going to follow us." The man says, emphasizing the statement by pressing the blade harder onto Patrick's neck. Patrick leaned his head back as far as he could, trying to get away from the blade. The man holding him started to walk backward, going deep into the woods. Pete left Patrick's vision. He could still see the other man standing there, blocking Pete's path.

When Patrick couldn't see Pete anymore, couldn't hear him calling Patrick's name, Patrick was thrown on the ground. He landed hard and immediately tried to get up and run. He was pushed down and a heavy weight settled on his back. Hot breath caressed his ear as the man on top of him spoke.

"You're not going anywhere. We've got someone that really wants to talk to you."


	8. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: I almost hurt Patrick pretty bad in this, but it ends up not happening so breathe

Patrick pulled the ropes that bound his wrists together. His feet hurt and he kept tripping over tree roots. His hands were behind him, so every time he fell, he went right into the ground, getting a face full of dirt. He was covered in small cuts and bruises from the rough landings and the men that had him did nothing but push him faster and farther into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Patrick asks, getting bored of the silence. When no answer comes, he asks again. "I asked you where we're going." He says, his voice flat. He rolls his eyes when he doesn't get an answer. "Look, all I wanna know is what our destination is. Telling me isn't going to hurt anything. Who am I going to tell? You fucking kidnapped me, or did you forget that?" Patrick gasps in shock and lands on the ground hard after receiving a slap across his face. 

"Why can't you shut up?" One of the men asks. He kneels down and gets right in Patrick's face. Patrick breathes heavily through his nose. "We're not telling you where we're going. If you ask again, I'm cutting out your tongue." Patrick's eyes widen. "If you speak again, I'll cut your tongue out. That sounds even better." Patrick stays silent and gulps lightly.

Losing his tongue would not be helpful at all in his endeavor to meet his grandfather.

"Hard to believe this little pipsqueak is the lost prince." Patrick is pulled up and pushed forward. He stumbles a little but manages to keep his balance.

"Hey, Silas." One man says. 

"Yeah, Jack?" Silas asks back. Patrick keeps a tally on the names, grateful that he doesn't have to refer to each of them as 'man 1' and 'man 2' in his head. 

"What happens after we give the kid to the boss?" Patrick tunes in carefully to the conversation. Silas shrugs.

"I don't know. All we know is that we have to get him there. Doesn't matter if he's alive, dead, hurt or unscathed. The boss just wants him." Patrick blinks and keeps walking. What kind of 'boss' wouldn't care what state his hostage was in? "All I know is that we're getting paid to get this little shit," Patrick's legs are kicked and he falls to the ground, hitting his head hard on a root. "To the boss." Patrick's vision wavers a little from the hit. He closes his eyes for a second but is pulled up quickly. Patrick stumbles at the wave of dizziness. His eyes are trying to focus on one thing, but it's nearly impossible.

"Hey, he doesn't look too good." Jack says, coming to stand in front of Patrick. Silas snickers and grabs Patrick, lifting him over his shoulder.

"Guess he hit his head pretty hard. He'll live." Patrick watches the ground move as he's carried deeper into the forest.

He really wishes Pete were here. He just wished that Pete was ok. He didn't know where he was or if he had even tried to follow them. Part of Patrick wants him to, but the other part just wants Pete safe. He's the first real friend Patrick's had in a while. He would rather Pete be safe than try to come after Patrick. 

Patrick's jolted out of his thoughts by landing on his back on the ground. His breath is knocked out of him and he struggles to grab a breath. 

"Who the hell are you?" Silas asks. Patrick's forehead scrunches up. He rolls to his stomach then gets to his knees. 

"The name's Andy. I think you have someone important to my friend." Pete steps out from behind the newcomer. Pete smiles at the men and shines an even bigger smile with underlying worry at Patrick.

"Hey 'Trick. How you holding up?" Patrick sighs and is about to speak up but is grabbed and pulled upright. Silas has a grip on his mouth and forcing it open. Patrick's eyes widen and he thrashes, trying to get away. Patrick hadn't said anything. He hadn't said a damn thing but he was still going to get his tongue cut out? 

"Jack, get the clippers." Patrick's eyes went even wider. He whined and looked at Pete. Patrick's mouth was pulled open even further and his tongue was grabbed roughly by Jack's hand. Patrick's jaw hurt and tears began to spill out of his eyes as he felt the clippers rest on his tongue. "Here's how this is going to go." Silas begins. Patrick trembles in his grip. His vision is blurry and watery as he tries to focus on Pete and Andy. "You're going to let us leave. You let us pass by without any trouble and we'll let the little prince keep his tongue. Any funny business and my pal here snips his tongue right off." The clippers tighten a little and Patrick takes a shuddering breath. 

"Alright, we'll let you pass, just don't hurt him." Patrick looks at Pete with a fire in his eyes. He's letting Patrick get taken? What kind of sick, twisted little-

A grunt comes from beside him. The clippers loosen and Jack falls to the ground, an arrow sticking out of his back. 

"Trohman why the fuck do you have a crossbow?" Pete asks. 

"Dramatics." Trohman says. Patrick's forehead scrunches up. Crossbows weren't needed. They didn't live in the dark ages. Guns were a thing. Trohman comes around and holds the crossbow at Silas' forehead. "Let the kid go." Silas tightens his hold on Patrick for a second before pushing him away. Patrick lands on the ground and chokes down air as he tries to calm himself. He almost lost his damn tongue.

Pete pulls him up and carefully pulls the rope off of Patrick's wrists. Patrick's sobbing and leaning heavily into Pete's embrace.

"Joe, just tie him up or something. Leave him to the bears or whatever fucking lives here. Joe nods and gets to work. Pete keeps Patrick in his hold and helps him up. He rocks the small man carefully. "It's ok. I've got you. You're safe." Pete kicks the clippers far away and pulls Patrick up and into his arms bridal style. "Andy and Joe are friends of mine. They're gonna help us out. Are you ok with that?" Patrick tightens his hold on Pete's neck and nods.

It was a traumatic event. The four understood that. 

Too bad they thought that would be the only one that would occur.

 


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT WHAT'S BACK BITCHES!!!!!!

Patrick hadn't slept for days. He knew he was safe with Pete and his friends, but the attack had left him terrified. Sure he was only away from Pete for no more than an hour, but the thought of almost losing his tongue had terrified him. He knew there could possibly be more attacks that would happen. 

"Patrick?" Patrick jumped and looked wide-eyed at Pete. Pete's face contorted into a look of concern. "Are you ok?" Patrick nodded and stood from his spot on the ground. He swayed, and Pete caught him. "I don't think so." Pete lowered the boy back to the ground and sat with him. "You haven't been sleeping." Patrick nods. "Nightmares?"

"I know it's stupid. I shouldn't have nightmares about that. It was that bad-"

"Stop. You went through something traumatic. You have every right to be scared and to have nightmares." Patrick sinks into Pete's hold and looks out into the vast forest. The trees loom and sway in the wind. Patrick's mind plays tricks on him and he thinks he hears things in the shadows.

"You don't think that's the worst of what could happen, do you?" Patrick asks, thinking about the experience and hoping that it wouldn't get worse.

"I think that we have to be on our toes in this forest. Who knows who or what could be out there. I do know, however, that I won't let you get taken again. I should have tried to fight them. I should have-"

"It's alright. You couldn't have fought them and you know it. You would have tried and you could have gotten yourself killed. And we can't have that, can we? Someone has to get me out of here alive and I would rather it be you." Patrick finishes with a smile, though he knows that Pete can't see it.

"Aw, you know Andy and Joe would have gotten you out of here." Patrick shrugged and squirmed in Pete's hold.

"Yeah, but I quite like having you around. You're the first real friend I've ever had." Patrick whispers, settling down and leaning toward Pete again. "I feel safe around you. I feel like I can let my guard down and I trust you." Patrick's eyes are drooping and he's far enough back in Pete's hold that Pete can see sleep slowly taking the prince over.

"That's good." Pete mentally slaps himself for the response and feels Patrick's body shake with light chuckles.

"Hey, Pete?" Patrick asks, speaking around a yawn.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr!!!!!!!! I'm at im-back-with-the-madness you don't have to, but it'll be chill to talk to people.


End file.
